A Snowday Depression
by TeamJacob1998
Summary: Crutchie is in pain, he's upset and hurting. He needs help.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So… ya this is my first Newsies fanfiction and I just hope it's good. I am obsessed with Crutchie so if I write anymore they will be about Crutchie too. This will be like the stage musical with Andrew Keenan-Bolger as Crutchie, Corey Cott as Jack, and Ryan Breslin as Racetrack, etc.**

Narrator POV

Snow was whisking down from the sky, covering the New York streets in a thick, white blanket. The streets were so full of the powdery, white snow that no one was out and the newsies couldn't sell any papes.

As usually happens with the cold weather, Crutchie's gimp leg stiffened up painfully that morning, so much that he could barely move. The boys decided to go outside and have some fun in the snow on their one day off. They pulled a chair up to the window so Crutchie could watch, bundled up, and with a whoop jumped into the snow.

The boys were outside for hours throwing snowballs at each other and building snowmen before they got too cold and decided to go back in. With smiles plastered on their faces the hurried through the door and took off all the extra layers. When Jack opened the door he heard a sniffle from the corner over the boys happy yelling behind him. Turning in the direction he saw Crutchie still sitting on the chair, tears silently streaming down his cheeks.

The rest of the boys entered the room and immediately sensed the tension. They all fell silent watching Crutchie cry before Jack and Race slowly walked over. Crouching in front of the twelve year old, Jack hesitantly placed his hand on Crutchie's knee.

Standing next to Jack, Race whispered, "Crutchie, what's wrong?" Crutchie hiccupped and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, looking up at the boys with bright red eyes.

"I-I just can't do nothin' that yous guys can do. I can't run 'round or play in da snow; I can barely stand or even walk witout my crutch. I-it just hurts that-that, I just can't do nothin'." Crutchie started crying again and reached down to grip his right leg. "Jack, my-my leg hurts so bad, Jack, it hurts."

Jack rubbed Crutchie's right leg as Race held him until he cried himself to sleep. When Crutchie's breathe evened Jack picked him up and placed him gently on his bunk. With a sigh, Jack sat down in the chair previously inhabited by Crutchie and held his head in his hands.

The boys slowly moved into the room and sat on the floor around Jack, all staring at him. Finally, Jack lifted his eyes up to see the crowd sitting around him, with Race off to the side running his fingers through Crutchie's auburn hair.

"What are we going to do about him", Race whispered in a voice so soft it almost wasn't heard in the silent room. Jack sighed, he couldn't think of anything to do. This was the first time Crutchie had broken down and cried. Those stupid Delancys. Why did the have to hurt him!

"Spot", Jack said slowly, "Spot Conlon will know what to do". The boys smiled and raised their eyebrows. Of course, Spot Conlon would know, he always knows. Spot and Crutchie happen to be great friends, funny considering one is a gimp and the other doesn't like people who can hold him back, but for some reason they are great friends. Spot'll help him. He's gotta.

**A.N. I'm working on my other stories right now. A lot of homework, after school activities, and writers block do not make a good combination for a writer so I thought starting a new story would help and it helped a little, so tell me what you think, continue or trash it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey, I'm actually updating soon after loading a new story. This is crazy, completely insane! So, I have an update on my life. I am actually home sick today, like yesterday, so I can't "carry the banner" at school or anything. I am so congested and can barely breathe so you are lucky I'm even updating. Cheer and jump for joy because I have nothing else to do. My dad is away on a business trip and doesn't get back until tomorrow night. He's been gone since Monday and I really miss him. Enough about me, on with the story.**

Narrator POV

Spot arrived the next morning at the Manhattan Newsies lodging house, confused. He had no idea why he was there, but little birdies told him he had to be there. He walked up and knocked on the door. It was answered by an exhausted Jack with the rest of the Newsies behind him.

"Alrigh', Cowboy, whadda ya need", Spot walked in and sat in a chair.

"Um, we need ya to look at Crutchie's leg, it's really hurtin' 'im."

"Why did ya get me an' not a doctor?"

"Cause ya 'n Crutchie are friends 'n 'e ain't gonna trust anyone else."

"Alrigh', I'll take a look." Spot climbed up the stairs into the bunk room and walked up to Crutchie's bed. Crutchie turned over and smiled up at Spot.

"Hey, Spot whatcha doin' here?"

"I'm 'ere ta see ya. I jus' need ta check ya leg." Crutchie sighed but knew not to argue with Spot. No one argues with Spot Conlon. He lifted up the covers slipped his right leg out. Spot checked it over and notices some dark areas on it.

"'Ey Crutch, what's dis?" Crutchie's eyes widened and he sputtered for an answer.

"Did tha Delancys do dis?" Crutchie lowered his eyes and nodded.

"'ow often?"

"Everyday." The newsies growled and Spot and Jack narrowed their eyes.

"Alrigh', we gotta get tha Delancy broddas 'n show dem dey can't howt Crutchie anymore. They is gonna pay!"

**A.N. Good, bad, alright? It was really hard writing in an accent. Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. O.K., let me just clarify a few things. First, Jack is 17. I placed this just after the strike, but I'm not sure if I want to add Katherine. We'll see. I understand Crutchie's age is a little too young compared to Jack's, but I like the idea of a young Crutchie to give a little more depth to the big brother little brother aspect he has with the other newsies, especially Jack and Spot. Also with Andrew Keenan-Bolger's height compared to basically all the other newsies, I thought it could work. It is also my story, so I can make any changes I want to. I'm not trying to be snippy if that is how it sounds. Second, Crutchie's leg is hurting because the Delancy brothers keep beating him up, if that wasn't clear in the last chapter. Third, I am keeping the original Broadway cast, except for Jack Kelly, he is going to be the current actor, Corey Cott. If you have any more questions just PM me. On with the story!**

**I don't own Newsies, but I do own the new character I'm adding. If I did own newsies, there would be a lot more Crutchie in it.**

Narrator POV

The newsies, including Crutchie, walked out of the lodging house with a mission. To kick the crap out of the Delancy brothers! Ice still coated the streets making Crutchie slip with every step. He lagged behind the group and slipped and fell to the ground with a loud _thump_.

"Crutchie, are ya ok", Jack turned around and the newsies ran back and pulled the 12-year-old to his feet, well feet and crutch.

"Ya, de ice is just slippery dats all." Crutchie tried to continue walking, but he slipped again. JoJo and Buttons grabbed his arms just in time and Romeo hauled him up again by his waist.

"Come on, ya ain't walkin' an' slippin' anymore", Specs lifted Crutchie onto his back. Crutchie wrapped his arms around Specs shoulders to keep from falling off. Specs hooked his arms underneath Crutchie's knees and continued walking. Bill picked up the crutch from the sidewalk and carried down the road with the rest of the newsies.

A few blocks later the band of newsies caught the eyes of their newest members, Davey and Les. Furrowing his eye brows, Davey ran across the street with Les in tow and stopped in front of the boys.

"What's going on?"

"We're beating up the Delancy broddas", Darcy yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

"Why?"

"The Delancys keep beatin' on Crutchie. Wes gonna teach 'em a lesson", Spot growled from Davey's left. Davey's eyes narrowed.

"Count me in."

The group trudged forward through the ice and snow until they heard something coming from the alley nearby. The newsies walked next to the alley and huddled together to hear the Delancy brothers laughing.

"Hey, Morris, didya see the crips face de otha day?" Finch gasped and narrowed his eyes.

"Ya I did, Oscar. Why, the gimps not gonna stop hurtin' for a month!"Sniper loaded his sling shot with a marble from his pocket.

"Can't wait ta do it again!" At this point, Jack and Spot had enough. They stepped into the entrance of the alley with the rest of the newsies blocking the way out.

"Want to say that again", Jack glowered at the brothers. Specs put Crutchie down on the ground and pushed Crutchie behind his back.

"Oh hiya gimpy, how ya ready for ya beatin' tomorra", Morris smirked at Crutchie who was peeking out from behind Specs back.

"Ova our dead bodies", Henry forced through his teeth.

Oscar smirked, "That can be arranged".

**A.N. No, not a cliffhanger; I am going to write the rest right now, but I am not going to post it until I have at least 2 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. This is the chapter I promised. I'm adding the new character this chapter.**

Narrator POV

The newsies charged into the alley, with the exception of Crutchie who was leaning against the brick wall at the entrance. Sniper, Elmer, Albert, and Les hopped onto stacked wooden crates and rained rocks and marbles on the Delancys. Mush ran up and kicked Oscar in the gut doubling him over. Mike and Ike tripped Morris and shoved him over to Spot. Oscar was pushed by the crowd into Race. Morris and Oscar had their arms held behind their backs as Davey and Jack winded up to punch their lights out.

Suddenly, they heard the clatter of wood hit the ground. They all simultaneously looked over to the alley entrance. Crutchie's crutch was knocked on the ground. Otto Gordon*****, the Delancys' "friend" stood there holding Crutchie. He had one large tan arm wrapped around Crutchie's torso preventing him from moving. The opposite hand was being used to cover Crutchie's mouth as he struggled in Otto's arms.

"Let him go", Jack's voice echoed off the bricks. Otto just smirked and started to drag Crutchie away. Crutchie flailed helplessly screaming for help behind Otto's large hand.

"No", Specs jumped forward and socked Otto in the jaw sending him and Crutchie to the ground. Crutchie's head hit the cobble stone with a _crack_ and he laid their out cold. Otto spit the blood and lost tooth out of his mouth and charged at Specs.

Jack and Davey socked the Delancy brothers in the face a few times before Spot and Race dropped them. The brothers fell to the ground with a groan like sacks of potatoes. They cradled their faces in their hands. They both had bloody patches on their arms were skin had been peeled off. Their bodies were littered with reddish purple blotches where bruises began to form.

Specs moved out of the way of a punch aimed at his face and shoved Otto at Mush, who kicked Otto in the groin before pushing him into the wall. Otto slide down the wall and sat there periodically spitting blood out of his mouth.

The newsies ran over to Crutchie.

"Whats wes gonna do?" Albert.

"'e 'it 'is 'ead 'ard." Henry.

"Is 'e alive." Darcy.

"'Course 'e is stupid." Finch smacked Darcy's head.

"Let's take 'im ta Kloppman." Romeo nudged Jack.

"Right." Jack lifted the 12-year-old in his arms and cradled him to his chest. His legs dangled over Jack's right arm loose as he slept. Crutchie's too big, green cap slide off his auburn head onto the ground. Race leaned over to pick it up along with the crutch, which miraculously stayed intact, and looked inside the cap, frowning at his discovery. He walked along side of Jack looking worriedly into Crutchie's face. Spot lagged behind the group to glare at Otto and the Delancys.

"If I eva see da likes of ya howtin' Crutchie again, this'll feel like notin' afta ima done wit ya. Undastand?" The boys' faces held sheer terror through the blood and bruises as they slowly stood up and tripped over their feet running from the ally.

Spot ran to catch up with the other newsies, trying to ignore the small patch of blood where Crutchie's head had been.

**A.N. I hope this is good. I wrote this last night, but no one decided to review before I turned off my computer so I didn't post it. Love you and I hope you enjoyed it. **

***Otto is tall and stocky with tan skin and dark hair. He has mud brown eyes and is cruel and vicious.**

"**The Bottom Line" is that "Brooklyn's Here" so "Don't Come A-Knocking" looking for him because "Once and For All" "The World Will Know" that the "King of New York" is going to be "Carrying the Banner" through the streets of "Santa Fe" so "That's Rich" if he's not "Something to Believe In" so "Watch What Happens" as we "Seize the Day"!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Sup! Sorry for the delay.**

**I don't own Newsies, but if I did, there would be a lot more Crutchie and hot Davey in it. Because let's face it, movie Davey is freaking hot.**

Narrator POV

When the boys arrived at the lodging house the door flew open to reveal a furious Kloppman.

"Where in God's name have you boys been?!" Kloppman turned to his right and saw Jack with Crutchie limp in his arms. His face softened and his mouth slid open slightly.

"Wha-what happened to Crutchie?"

"'e fell 'n 'it 'is 'ead", Jack stepped into the building and slowly started walking up the stairs. Les ran ahead up in front of him and opened the door to the bunk room. Jack slipped in and laid Crutchie down on the bed. He pulled the covers up over Crutchie and ran a hand through his short auburn hair. Jack pulled his hand back in disgust at the blood that coated his palm.

"Kloppman, come 'ere fo a minute", Jack yelled. The newsies pressed against the wall all staring at their fallen friend. Kloppman walked in with a wet rag and a pile of bandages. He gingerly cleaned Crutchie's head and wrapped it up in the bandages across the top. Some patches of auburn hair peeked through the wrappings. He looked quite innocent.

"He'll be alright, just don't let him get out of bed for a few days. He'll wake up soon", Kloppman left the room with one last worried glance back at the 12-year-old.

For 3 hours the boys all stood there watching Crutchie sleep and turn to his sides every once in a while. They all remained silent; didn't play any games or joke around. Race didn't even smoke his cigar. Just as the boys were about to fall asleep, they heard a soft groan.

Crutchie rolled over on his side again and squeezed his eyes. He slowly opened them and looked around blearily. Jack crouched down next to Crutchie's head as the rest of the boy's crowded around him.

"'ow are ya feelin', Crutchie."

"My 'ead 'urts", Crutchie groaned and reached up to cradle his head. Race shushed him and sat behind Crutchie, lifting the boy's head onto his lap. He slowly rubbed his cheek until Crutchie's eyes slide shut and he fell asleep once more.

The boys all crawled into bed, each walking past Crutchie reaching out to touch his hair or face or arm. Davey and Les made their way out the door somewhere in the middle of the clamber of undressing. Jack blew out the candles and boosted himself onto his bunk, above Crutchie. Spot decided to stay the night, worried for his "brother".

Race fell asleep eventually, with Crutchie's head still resting in his lap.

**A.N. Kinda short, but oh well. Hope you liked it and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I have a good excuse… I had a concussion and wasn't allowed to use that many electronics. So sorry, but my health comes first. But, now I'm back and almost ready to update. I have off this weekend for Easter, so there should be more updating on the way this weekend if not this week. Love you… totes bye!**

Narrator POV

The next morning, Crutchie woke up and rubbed his eyes. He groaned softly and touched his head through the bandages from the night before. Crutchie felt his head lift slightly as Racetrack silently slid out from under him and crouched down next to the bed.

"'ow are ya feelin', Crutchie."

"A liddle bedda I guess", Crutchie rolled over to face Race (hey that rhymes!), whose eyes were filled with concern for the younger boy.

"Good, hey Jack and I'se gonna be stayin' witcha today."

"Aw, Race, don't youse two stay wit me, youse gots ta sell your papes." Racetrack punched him lightly in the arm and smiled.

"Naw, Elmer and Albert is gonna buy us dinner tonight. Don'tcha worry 'bout us." Crutchie rolled his eyes, but let the matter drop. He looked around the dim room and saw Spot lying on the next bed over, where Race usually sleeps. His face actually looked peaceful for once. He had no tension in his body. Crutchie wondered if Spot looked like that when he was a kid.

"'ey, Spot, Spot!", Crutchie whisper-yelled over to the Brooklyn leader. Spot opened his eyes and smiled at the twelve-year-old.

"Crutchie, youse finally up, gosh youse slept fo' a long time, ya lazy crip." Of course, Spot said this affectionately, and Crutchie knew that, so he just smiled and stuck his tongue out at Spot.

"I swear, Conlon, onena these days imma beat you wit my crutch."

"Sure, crip, keep on dreamin'." Spot got up and climbed out onto the fire escape, leaving with a small tap of his cane on the window pane (hey that rhymes too!).

Slowly, the rest of the boys in the room started to wake up, sort of. Kloppman walked in and rolled his eyes.

"You boys would never get up if I didn't make ya." He shook kids awake, smacking the backs of heads, respectively. He stopped by Crutchie's bed.

"How are you doing, Crutchie?"

"I'm ok, I guess." Kloppman unwrapped the bandages surrounding the boy's head, combing around the bloody mess of hair (bloody is not being used as a curse, I mean the hair has blood in it).

"You gave us quite a scare."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, kid. Hey the cuts on your head are almost healed. You can take a bath later if you want. Those bruises are still pretty nasty though."

Crutchie looked down at his bare torso for the first time since waking up. He had bruising on his upper arms and his stomach. His back felt stiff and uncomfortable. He must have hurt it too. He tried to lift his arms and whimpered as pain shot through them.

"You should get one of the boys to help ya." Kloppman walked out of the room yanking the sheets off the last few boys who refused to get up.

NEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIESNEWSIES

The boys ran through the room, shoving into each other and laughing. One by one they eventually walked past Crutchie's bed giving him punches on the arm, ruffling his already messy hair, and, in Romeo's case, a hug before scampering out the door.

Race and Jack walked up with a loaf of bread to split between the three of them. They munched on their section, washing it down with bitter coffee. Sometime after, Jack told Race to run a bath and grab a towel.

"Jack, I'se ain't barely movin' witout howtin'. I'se can't take a bath!"

"Imma gonna 'elp ya, if ya stop whining." Jack pushed back the blanket off of Crutchie and lifted him up in his arms. He carried the small twelve-year-old to the bathroom and set him on the floor next to the tub. Race walked in with the softest towel and a bar of soap.

"Race, would ya 'elp me fo' a minute?" The two older boys helped Crutchie out of the rest of his clothes and lifted him into the tub. Jack grabbed the jug next to the tub and filled it with bath water before dumping it on Crutchie's hair.

Jack took the bar of soap from Race and lightly scrubbed Crutchie's hair with the soap. When the hair was all nice and sudsy Jack handed the soap to Race who washed the dirt and dried blood off Crutchie's body. Jack massaged the bubbles through Crutchie's hair, being careful of the cuts, making sure he got all the blood and dirt out. Jack moved in front of the child and used the soap on his hands to wash Crutchie's face.

Jack once again filled the jug with bath water and poured it slowly on the boy's face and hair, making sure to remove all the soap. Race slowly rinsed Crutchie's body. Once the boy was all clean Race grabbed the towel and Jack lifted Crutchie out of the tub. The older boys wrapped Crutchie up in the towel, slowly drying him. Once he was dry, Crutchie was brought back into the bedroom by Jack. Race got out clean clothes and the two boys helped Crutchie into the clothes, without socks and shoes of course. After he was dressed, Crutchie was pulled into Race's lap, who was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. Jack grabbed the towel again and towel dried Crutchie's hair lightly as to not reopen the cuts. Once the towel was removed the older boys could see the smaller boy's hair was back to its soft ginger color, though it was sticking up in odd places, and that his skin was back to a very fair complexion, other than the bruises.

Crutchie sighed and leaned further into Race, eyes fluttering closed. Within minutes the small child was asleep, head resting on Race's shoulder. Jack ran his thumb across the young boy's cheek and stood up. He walked to put the towel away after lightly kissing Crutchie's soft auburn hair.

**A.N. So, how do you like it? I loved the ending. Special thanks to ForeverEponine who helped me come up with ideas for the next few chapters!**


End file.
